


English and Confusion

by Veniz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami speaks English and Aomine is highly confused, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, aokaga - Freeform, boyfriends being boyfriends, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veniz/pseuds/Veniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami speaks English and Aomine is highly confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	English and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that good! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Kagami Taiga was currently really not amused. When he was setting the food down for his boyfriend, Aomine Daiki, and himself he ended up stubbing his toe.

“ God DAMNIT, That HURT, breath, breath, breath” Kagami yelled in pain and agony.

Aomine looked at his boyfriend like he just created a new language…..or he was going mentally crazy.

“ Um Bakagami……What the hell was that?” Aomine was highly confused and concerned.

“What was what? Shit that really hurt” 

“THAT…..THAT RIGHT THERE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?” Aomine was shouting trying to figure out what was going on.

At first Kagami looked at his boyfriend with a confused look not seeing the problem, until he remembered he was speaking English. Aomine didn’t know English. 

“Ahomine that’s English!”

“What……don’t do it again I have no idea what your saying, and I don’t like that Bakagami!” Aomine puffed out.

For a minute Kagami was actually going to give up and not fight over it, but then an idea came in mind. He was going to tease the Aomine Daiki! Kagami looked at his boyfriend and smirked and Aomine froze knowing that, that smile was not the play nice one.

“ I’m better at Basketball than you” Kagami looked at Aomine knowing this was the time he could say anything.

“And better looking, also can you please at least do the dishes after we’re done eating once in a while that would be nice. Also stop stealing my clothes! An-” Kagami got cut off my a very confused and frustrated boyfriend.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT …..JUST STOP…….. Taiga, What are you saying seriously!” 

Kagami looked at Aomine and he had to admit he liked the way Aomine looked when angry, to him it was kind of…..okay really….sexy. He decided he wanted to take a different approach. He walked behind Aomine’s chair, leaned in close to his ear and started speaking English again.

“But I also love those small gestures you make, trying to hold my hand, or trying to cook for me and yet failing but that’s okay, or laughing a real laugh and being yourself around me. You may be a pain in my ass sometim- most the time but I know that’s just how you are and I wouldn't change you in for anyone else in the world…….Daiki” Kagami was flustered and embarrassed for saying such things even though Aomine couldn’t understand him. 

Aomine noticed the change in attitude from Kagami and was listening to him but he only managed to get the ‘love’ in the very beginning and the ‘Daiki’ at the very end.

“Hey Kagami, can you tell me what you said just now. It sounded like something I maybe wanted to hear” Aomine said turning his head around facing his boyfriend, noticing he was almost as red as his hair and highly flustered.

“N-No Aho It was nothing important. I was just saying how much of a lazy slob you were, and how I don’t know how I ended up with you!” Kagami tried to reply and also try to calm down his blush but it wasn’t working.

Aomine smirked seeing his Taiga all flustered. He got closer to his face and looked him straight in those gorgeous eyes.

“Hmmmm really now you sure. You said love and Daiki, were you talking about how amazing I am. “IN” and out of bed?” Aomine said with a smirk and a deep purring voice.

Kagami first looked as his boyfriend with a blush for the comment but then quickly recovered and decided that is boyfriend can be stupid sometimes.

“And I’m supposed to be the Baka. HA!” Kagami said while walking away to his room.

“Oh and I take back everything I said, about never replacing you, you lazy, sex addict slob!” Kagami said before opening his bedroom door.

“HA! Was that you admitting I was right! Hey Taiga wait for me I’ll show you a good time. BABE!” Aomine followed Kagami to his room hoping he was going to get something.

‘Man sometimes he can be such a pain in my ass……….but I still wouldn’t replace him for anyone in the world.’ Kagami thought before he was pulled into a kiss.

‘That was fucking sexy maybe I can get him to talk dirty in English while we’re doing the dirty!’ While on the other hand Aomine was thinking of a totally different matter at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah I tried! I hope you at least smiled a little reading this!


End file.
